Kesshite Akiramenai
by Nagisa Yoriko
Summary: "Kalian... siapa?"/Dua kata yang dapat meruntuhkan harapan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Aku dapat melihat kaca-kaca bening di bola mata kakak. Meski begitu, kakak tetap mengulas senyum. /"Ini aku, Karasuma-kun. Ini aku... Tsukamoto Tenma."/Air mataku sudah jatuh. Namun, aku masih dapat melihat kakak dengan semangat berbicara pada Karasuma-senpai./Maybe Still IC, AR, RnR?


**A/N:** Fandom School Rumble Indonesia kok belum ada yang buat fic pair Karasuma Ouji x Tsukamoto Tenma ya? Padahal itu kan termasuk pair utama di Schoorum. Jadi, saya ingin buat deh~ XD aaa~ mereka manis sekali, kocak banget awalnya tapi jadi Hurt/Comfort di ending-endingnya

**Disclaimer:** Semua karakter School Rumble adalah milik Jin Kobayashi, tidak ada keuntungan materi yang saya dapatkan dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

**Warning:** Mungkin masih IC, Alternate Reality, Alternate Ending.

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Timeline:** Setelah Karasuma Ouji berobat di Amerika.

* * *

**Kesshite Akiramenai  
**

School Rumble © Jin Kobayashi

.

.

a OujiTen fanfiction by Yoriko

* * *

Banyak hal tak terduga yang kemudian terungkap, aku tak pernah menyangka bahwa Karasuma-_senpai _mengidap sebuah penyakit yang cukup serius. Penyakit yang akan merenggut satu demi satu memori yang ia miliki.

Sangat mengerikan.

Aku masih ingat betul ketika pada suatu malam Karasuma-_senpai_ memberitahuku bahwa ia harus segera pergi ke Amerika untuk menjalani operasi. Aku masih ingat betul bagaimana raut wajahnya yang menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam kala itu.

"_Aku tidak ingin membuat Tsukamoto-san bersedih, ataupun menjadi khawatir karenaku,"_ itu yang ia ucapkan.

Aku pun masih ingat betul ketika kakak menangis di pantai, sesaat setelah pernyataan cintanya pada Karasuma-_senpai._

"_Mengapa ketika aku telah menemukan orang yang dapat kucintai, ia akan pergi meninggalkanku? Ini menyakitkan, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan setelah ini."_

Aku dapat merasakan rasa pedih yang dialami kakak. Kak Tenma adalah sosok yang periang dan berhati lembut, aku sangat menyayanginya. Namun, tidak ada yang dapat kulakukan untuk membuatnya kembali tersenyum. Jika, teman-teman kakak— Sawachika-_senpai_, Mikoto-_senpai_, dan lainnya—tidak memperjuangkan kakak untuk dapat pergi ke Amerika.

Hingga akhirnya, aku dan kakak telah tiba di sebuah rumah sakit di California.

.

.

Aku dan kakak tak mampu berkata apa-apa ketika kami mendapati Karasuma-_senpai_ menatap dengan tatapan kosong. Walaupun pandangannya ke arah kami, namun tangannya tetap lincah memainkan rubik berwarna-warni itu.

"Kalian... siapa?"

Dua kata yang dapat meruntuhkan harapan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Aku dapat melihat kaca-kaca bening di bola mata kakak. Meski begitu, kakak tetap mengulas senyum.

"Ini aku, Karasuma-_kun_. Ini aku... Tsukamoto Tenma."

Hening. Hanya ada bunyi 'klak-klik' rubik yang dimainkan Karasuma-_senpai. _

"Aku teman sekelasmu, Karasuma-_kun_," kakak kembali memecah keheningan. Aku berjalan mundur, sedikit memberi ruang untuk kakak dan Karasuma-_senpai_ untuk bicara.

"Kau benar-benar tidak ingat? Ini aku Tsukamoto Tenma. Kalau begitu bagaimana dengan teman-teman sekelas kita? Harima-_kun_? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Miko-_chan_, Hanai-_kun_, Akira-_chan_, dan Eri-_chan_?"

Tidak ada sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari bibir Karasuma-_senpai_, aku dapat melihat bulir air mata yang terjatuh dari pelupuk mata kakak. Sesungguhnya, aku pun tak sanggup melihatnya seperti ini.

"Kau tidak ingat semua kenangan yang telah kau lalui dengan teman-teman?"

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan kenangan ketika kelas kita melakukan perjalanan dengan bis? Saat itu kau bermain kartu dengan Harima-_kun_."

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan kenangan bermain _hockey_ di kolam, saat kelas kita bersama-sama membersihkannya?"

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan kenangan, saat kelas kita bertanding di festival atletik sekolah? Saat itu kau yang menjadi panitianya."

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan kenangan, saat kelas kita melakukan _survival game_ untuk menentukan tema pertunjukkan sekolah?"

"..."

Air mataku sudah jatuh. Namun, aku masih dapat melihat kakak dengan semangat, berbicara pada Karasuma-_senpai_.

Kakak tidak menyerah.

"Lalu, kau ingat tidak saat kau dengan kerennya bermain gitar di festival kebudayaan sekolah? Saat-saat kau bermain dengan teman-teman band-mu di malam itu... saat semuanya berdansa. Kau keren sekali lho, Karasuma-_kun_."

"..."

"Apa kau tidak ingat saat kita berdua berjalan bersama di Kyoto? Menikmati pemandangan dan membeli _souvenir_ bersama. Kau membelikan sebuah tusuk konde merah untukku, aku sangat menyukainya, Karasuma-_kun_."

"..."

"Apa kau juga lupa bahwa kita pernah bersama-sama mengunjungi kuil ketika tahun baru? Lalu, bagaimana dengan kenangan saat kita pergi makan kare bersama seusai sekolah?"

"..."

"Kemudian... saat kau meminjamkanku _Kappa-set_ ketika kita terjebak hujan, apa kau juga tidak ingat?"

"..."

"Bagaimana dengan kenangan saat kita makan onigiri bersama? Atau, mungkin kau ingat ketika kau menggendongku dan mengantarku pulang ketika aku jatuh pingsan?"

"..."

"Atau, mungkin kau ingat saat aku jatuh, dan kau mengulurkan tanganmu padaku."

"..."

"Kalau kau tidak ingat juga. Mungkin kau ingat saat aku menyatakan perasaanku padamu, kau ingat tidak?"

"..."

"Jawab aku, Karasuma-_kun_..."

Aku tak kuat menahan aliran air mataku, terlalu menyakitkan jika Karasuma-_senpai_ tidak ingat lagi semua kenangan yang dilaluinya bersama kakak. Isak tangis kakak terdengar begitu jelas di ruangan ini, wajahnya menunduk dalam pertanda ada kesedihan teramat sangat yang tengah dialaminya.

Perlahan, aku mendekati kakak. Ia langsung memelukku dan menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Tapi, kakak tidak pernah menyerah.

Ia tidak pernah menyerah untuk melanjutkan cintanya, ia tidak menyerah untuk terus mencintai Karasuma-_senpai_, meskipun keadaannya demikian.

Kakak telah memberikan seluruh waktunya untuk menemani Karasuma-_senpai_.

Kakak tidak pernah menyerah untuk membantu Karasuma-_senpai_ menguntai memorinya kembali.

Kakak memang tegar dan tidak pernah menyerah. Aku menyukai sisi itu.

"_Ne_, Yakumo... aku percaya suatu hari nanti Karasuma-_kun_ akan dapat mengingat semuanya kembali. Aku yakin Karasuma-_kun_ akan sembuh!"

"Tentu kakak. Aku yakin Karasuma-_senpai_ akan sembuh. Kalian akan dapat bersama-sama lagi."

.

.

Lalu, sudah tiga tahun semenjak saat itu. Aku kembali ke Jepang, sementara kakak tetap tinggal di Amerika.

Aku sudah duduk di perguruan tinggi, menekuni seni yang memang sudah kusukai sejak dulu, dan juga masih menjadi asisten mangaka di Dankosha. Cukup lama tak mendapat kabar dari kakak, membuatku sedikit khawatir. Namun, aku percaya bahwa kakak dan Karasuma-_senpai_ akan baik-baik saja.

Jangan menyerah, kak Tenma!

Tanpa kusadari, Sarah membawakanku teh hangat, "Yakumo, minumlah... ini kubuatkan untukmu."

"Terima kasih, Sarah."

Gadis berambut pirang itu tersenyum lembut, "Sama-sama. Yakumo, aku tidur siang dulu ya. Jika ada apa-apa panggil aku saja."

Aku mengangguk pelan. Sejak aku kembali dari Amerika, Sarah memang tinggal bersamaku. Aku pun sangat berterima kasih pada teman-teman kakak, mereka sesekali datang berkunjung, sehingga aku tidak kesepian.

Tak lama, aku mendengar suara bel yang dibunyikan. Aku berlari ke pintu. Rupanya ada petugas pos yang mengantarkan surat.

Wajahku berubah cerah ketika mendapati surat yang ternyata dari kakak. Segera, aku pun berlari ke kamar Sarah.

"_Dear Yakumo, banyak hal luar biasa yang telah terjadi. Hal-hal yang membuatku mengeluarkan air mata tanpa bisa kubendung lagi. Karasuma-kun, telah dapat mengingat memori yang pernah kami lalui bersama. Dan dua bulan lalu, kami telah menikah, aku bahagia sekali... Yakumo! Aku telah menghubungi Tani-sensei juga Hanai-kun, ia berkata bahwa Hanai-kun akan mengumpulkan seluruh warga kelas 2C dan juga teman-teman kami yang lainnya, untuk resepsi pernikahan kami dan juga reuni. Pada akhirnya, semuanya akan menjadi indah, iya 'kan, Yakumo?"_

Aku dan Sarah sama-sama terkejut sekaligus gembira membaca surat tersebut. Mataku berkaca-kaca.

"Ka-Kakak dan Karasuma-_senpai_ telah menikah. Karasuma-_senpai_ sudah ingat semuanya!"

Sarah memelukku erat, kami berdua sama-sama terharu mendengar berita menggembirakan ini.

Seluruh warga alumni kelas 2C hadir di resepsi pernikahan kakak, juga sebagian alumni kelas 2D seperti Togo-_senpai_, Harry-_senpai_, Lala-_senpai_, dan yang lainnya.

Aku belum pernah melihat wajah kakak sebahagia ini sebelumnya, meski keseharian ia adalah tipikal yang periang. Namun, dari sorot matanya sudah menjelaskan semua itu.

Ia tampak serasi berdiri di sebelah Karasuma-_senpai..._ eh maksudku Kak Ouji.

"Yo! Karasuma, senang melihatmu sudah sehat! Kurelakan Tenma-_chan_ untukmu, kau harus membahagiakan dia. Jika tidak, aku siap mengambilnya darimu!" ucap Harima-_san. _Namun, segera disikut oleh gadis cantik berambut pirang di sebelahnya.

"Jangan macam-macam, _Hige_! Atau kau tidur di luar malam ini."

Harima-_san_ dan Eri-_senpai_ memang sudah terlebih dulu menikah, tak lama setelah acara kelulusan.

Eri-_senpai_ mengucapkan selamat kepada kakak dan Kak Ouji. Sesekali, kakak mencubit gemas pipi bayi yang tengah digendong Eri-_senpai_ itu.

.

.

Kemudian, Mikoto dan Akira-_senpai_. Mereka memeluk kakak dengan bahagia.

"Selamat untuk kalian berdua, ya!"

Kak Ouji tersenyum tipis, untuk pertama kali Mikoto-_senpai_ melihatnya.

"Kau... Suou-_san_, kan?" tanya Kak Ouji, "terima kasih."

"Aku bahagia akhirnya kalian bisa bersama. Kau tahu? Tenma sangat menyedihkan saat dulu ia tahu kau sakit. Jadi, buat dia bahagia ya!"

"Tentu, aku sadar bahwa Tenma-_chan_ lah yang sudah menemaniku selama ini. Butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk mengingat kembali bahwa memang dialah orang yang berharga bagiku. Tapi, Tenma-_chan_ tidak pernah menyerah. Maka, aku pun tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk terus mencintainya... baik dulu, kini, maupun di masa yang akan datang."

Wajah kakak merona merah mendengar ucapan Kak Ouji. "Terima kasih, Ouji-_kun_."

Delapan bulan berlalu**. **Semuanya telah berjalan normal. Kak Ouji yang telah mendapatkan ingatannya, kembali bekerja sebagai mangaka terkenal—Nijou Jou-_sensei_—di Dankosha, ia melanjutkan manga yang sempat terhenti.

"Yakumo, jika Ouji-_kun_ sakit, aku ingin dapat mengobatinya. Aku akan masuk kedokteran, _fighting_!"

Lagi-lagi, kakak tidak pernah menyerah. Ia benar-benar belajar keras untuk itu. Dan, akhirnya ia berhasil. Kakak melanjutkan kuliah kedokteran di universitas yang sama denganku.

Kakak tidak pernah menyerah untuk sungguh-sungguh dalam kuliahnya, meskipun ia sudah empat bulan mengandung.

"Selamat makan, kakak dan juga Kak Ouji."

"Terima kasih, Yakumo-_chan_," ucap Kak Ouji dengan ekspresi datar seperti biasanya.

"Yoho! Yakumo! Kau juga makan, ini 'kan mi Soba kesukaanmu, kau harus habiskan!"

Aku mengangguk pasti, "Iya... kakak."

Aku bahagia melihat pasangan ini. Benar-benar pasangan yang luar biasa. Pasangan yang sama-sama tidak pernah menyerah.

Kalau saja saat itu kakak menyerah, terpuruk, atau mencoba mencari pengganti Kak Ouji. Kalau saja kakak tidak dengan sabar merawat Kak Ouji yang tengah kehilangan ingatannya. Kurasa, akhirnya tidak akan sebahagia ini.

Aku tersenyum kecil. Tak sabar rasanya menunggu hadirnya keponakanku. Rasanya jika mempersiapkan segalanya dari sekarang, tidak apa-apa.. Kaus kaki bayi, sepertinya bagus… setelah ini akan mulai kukerjakan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**~Selesai~**

* * *

**Catatan:**

Akhirnya~ ini adalah ending School Rumble versi saya, dan memang memperjelas yang ada di animanga-nya yang masih abu-abu. Berikut ini saya kasih trivia-nya :D

Karasuma memang menyukai Tenma juga, ada di OVA San Gakki episode 25

Harima dan Eri memang punya anak, ada di School Rumble Z

Karasuma dan Tenma memang kelihatan abu-abu, namun banyak pendapat yang mengatakan bahwa mereka akhirnya menikah :) (di manga chapter 270-an terlihat mereka tidur bersebelahan, mungkin memang menikah di Amerika) setelah Karasuma sadar bahwa Tenma-lah yang selalu ada di sisinya.

Tenma memang belajar kedokteran karena ia ingin menyembuhkan Karasuma, di manga chapter berapa saya lupa, disebutkan hal itu. Di manga juga dijelaskan bahwa di Amerika, Tenma memang jadi lebih dewasa, lebih cerdas, bisa bahasa Inggris, dan juga bisa menyetir mobil.

Karasuma kembali menjadi Nijou-_sensei_ (tapi kalau yg ini sih masih 'katanya')

Dan School Rumble jadi salah satu anime terbaik yang pernah saya tonton, lucu banget, kocak banget, tapi bisa twisting gitu di akhirnya. Bagi yang belum nonton, saya sarankan tontonlah School Rumble~

Terima kasih telah bersedia membaca, review ya :D

Thanks ^^


End file.
